1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to elevator apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved elevator bridge apparatus to limit a gap effected between an elevator floor and a dwelling floor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transport devices are utilized throughout the prior art and particularly when transporting a cart across an elevator threshold onto a building floor, frequently a spacing is effected if not an elevational spacing as well providing for a projection forming a hazard in transporting of vehicles, as well as individuals stepping from and into the elevator relative to the building floor.
Various transport devices are utilized throughout the prior art wherein components for filling a crack and the like is exemplified in a design patent 290,219 to Boone formed as a plate-like member with a medially positioned handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,814 to Trimble sets forth a crack and joint overlay to effect filling of a crack and joint by a filler material.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved elevator bridge apparatus as set forth by the invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.